


i swear it is sweet

by mirrorrobot



Series: something so magic about you [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, medication mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorrobot/pseuds/mirrorrobot
Summary: "We're back to what you need, huh? I don't need anything from you."Taako and Sazed are arguing.





	i swear it is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely feel weird about this fic because it's based on actual arguments that I've come away from thinking 'I don't know if I was all the way in the right.' But people are messy and that's the point tbh.

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you!”

“I don’t know why you fucking lie to me-”

“No one’s lying to you! Are you confused? Have you taken your meds?”

That stops Taako in his tracks. It’s a low fucking blow and Sazed knows it. Taako is becoming dizzy with anger.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“So you haven’t?” Sazed crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

“I never said that! You’re always putting words in my goddamn mouth!”

“So I can’t ask a question? God, I can’t do anything. I can’t make the smallest criticism without you having a meltdown. I make the smallest comment and you’re ready to kill yourself. You tell all your friends about it and I’m the bad guy because you’re so fucking fragile! You turn everyone against me and it’s not fair, Taako.” 

Sazed takes a step forward and Taako takes several steps back. The heat of his body leaves and he feels ice cold. The dizziness gives way to lightheadedness. He doesn’t have it in him to shout anymore.

“I’m not having a breakdown. I’m not suicidal. I’m not fragile. I’m not trying to turn anyone against you. Sorry if it feels that way.” Taako wants to sit down but he’d have to pass Sazed to get to the couch and he doesn’t want to get any closer. He steps back again without realizing he’s done it. He’s almost backed himself against the door.

“I try to be there for you and all I get is contempt. If things don’t go exactly your way it’s my fault. What do you do to be there for me? How do you support me?” Sazed looks so sad now and Taako can barely look at him.

“What do you need me to do? What support do you need?” Taako can feel himself speaking in a weird monotone.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. You can’t help who you are. I’m just not gonna make those sacrifices anymore and that’s fine.” Sazed shrugs.

“I’m sorry I’ve been bitchy lately. But I need you to tell me what you need.”

“We’re back to what you need, huh? I don’t need anything from you. You just keep doing you.”

“I don’t want to keep doing me if it hurts you. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. It’s fine. I’m gonna go.” Sazed walks towards the door, towards Taako and Taako flinches. He doesn’t mean to. He wishes he didn’t. Sazed narrows his eyes again.

“Christ, I’m not going to hit you or whatever you think is about to happen. I’m just trying to leave. This is what I mean. You’re so paranoid all the time. I wish you trusted me.”

And then Sazed leaves. Taako locks the door behind him. He doesn’t even remember what the original argument was about.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Would love to hear thoughts on this.


End file.
